Gleaming Blood
by Nonexistentuserpleasegoaway
Summary: Formally a clan full of goodness and led by a brave leader, LightClan plunges into a dark time as Gleamingstar takes over. Sunbreeze knows for certain that Gleamingstar murdered her brother, the former leader, but speaking out will kill her. Real hope lies in her three newborn kits. Little do they know about how they are also involved in a prophecy.. *HIATUS*
1. Allegiances

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE OCS IT HELPS A LOT here they are (ps if they are in italics they are ocs people made)**

 **HavenClan:**

 **Territory: lush but not too dense forest with a lot of birch trees. Their camp is in a clearing where the trees thin to a rushing stream behind them. Shares a border with BoulderClan and DarkClan.**

Leader: Gleamingstar- snowy white she-cat with silver speckles; dark purple eyes

Deputy: Coldheart- white tom with icey blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Palefern: light ginger she-cat with a orange-tipped tail and white paws; warm moss green eyes

Warriors:

Graypelt- stormy gray tom with green eyes; formally Stoneripple; father of Sunbreeze's kits

 _Leafflight- tortoiseshell she-cat with bright green eyes; mother of Shadowpaw, Shorepaw and Falconpaw_

 _Streamblaze- tortoiseshell she-cat with mostly white, brown and green eyes_

Mapleshadow- yellow she-cat with a red marking on her forehead; dark eyes

Dappledfur- dark she-cat with mottled darker spots; green eyes

Stormcloud- dark gray tom with long fur; blue eyes

Larkwind- light brown mottled tom with amber eyes

Apprentices:

 _Shadowpaw- mostly brown tortoiseshell she-cat, green-brown eyes_

 _Shorepaw- tan she-cat with copper eyes_

 _Falconpaw- dark brown tom with one green and one copper eye_

Dirtpaw- light brown tom with golden eyes

Mottledpaw- mottled black and brown tom with green eyes

Honeypaw- golden-brown she-cat with black paws; dark green eyes

Moonpaw- silver-grey she-cat with a white muzzle; pale blue eyes

Duskpaw- russet colored tom, fading into black near the belly; warm amber-green eyes

Queens:

Sunbreeze- golden tabby she-cat with dark amber eyes; scared face; mother of Honeypaw, Moonpaw and Duskpaw

Whitefeather- white she-cat with a whiter tipped tail and underbelly; blue eyes; mother of Dustkit (temporary name)

Elders:

* * *

 **CloudClan:**

 **Territory: open plains with relatively flat land, Few trees. A large pond sits near the middle of the territory, surrounded by maple trees. Their camp is near this pond, in one of the few large hills in their territory.**

Leader: Breezestar- white tom with gray splotches; blue eyes

Deputy: Hollyberry- reddish she-cat with black stripes on the tail; green eyes

Medicine Cat: Petalfoot- pale ginger she-cat with a distinct pink color, white paws; bright golden/orange eyes

 _Apprentice: Pebblepaw- gray she-cat with black spots on her muzzle and back; pale blue eyes_

Warriors:

Runningleap- small black tom with long legs; green eyes

Bluestream- midnight blue (basically black) she-cat with dark blue eyes

Ravenfeather- sleek black tom with yellow eyes

Hawkwing- dark brown tom with blue eyes; father of Rippleflame's kits

Birchpool- white tom with black speckles; dark green eyes

 _Dawnlight-_ _A small she cat with a dull Siamese-ish pelt, with pale blue eyes_

Apprentices:

Robinpaw- Brown tom with a reddish belly; green eyes

Leafpaw- Mottled brown and white she-cat with blue eyes

Blizzardpaw- snow white tom with bright amber eyes

Queens:

Rainfall- light gray she-cat with dark speckles; green eyes; mother of Robinpaw and Leafpaw

Rippleflame- light ginger she-cat with darker orange ripples on the back; orange eyes; mother of 3 kits; Brightkit, Branchkit, Russetkit

Elders:

* * *

 **DarkClan:**

 **Territory: dense forest with tall pine and sycamore trees. Their camp is located where it becomes rocky near a cliff.**

Leader: Twistedstar- handsome black tom with silver strips on his face; brown eyes

Deputy: Amberlight- light brown tabby she-cat with amber drops on her fur; golden eyes

Medicine Cat: Rainsplash-stormy gray tom with dark gray flecks; dark eyes

 _Apprentice: Nettlefur- dark brown tom with darker tipped tail and paws; dark green eyes_

Warriors:

Darkshine- black she-cat with blood-stained paws, a glowing red-silver blood stained-stripe (no wound) down her side; dark gray eyes

Shadowrose- black she-cat; green eyes

Whitepetal- black she-cat with white paws, white tail, white streaks on her side; dark blue eyes, Whitepetal's sister

Blackrose- white she-cat with black paws, black tail tip, black swirls on her side; dark blue eyes

 _Weaselfang- striking ginger tom with a darker shade; green eyes_

Apprentices:

 _Hawkpaw- mottled brown she cat with black tail and ears with amber eyes; pigeon toed_

 _Polarpaw- white and cream tom with piercing blue eyes_

 _Lizardpaw- tall brown grey tom with black splotches with green-amber eyes_

Queens:

Elders:

* * *

 **StoneClan:**

 **Territory: Dry land with marshy spots scattered around. Their camp is in a large pit with stones in the walls, filled with grass and sand at the bottom. A couple of large trees hang over the camp, and it is hard to get down without getting hurt if you don't know the route.**

Leader: Fadedstar- very light gray she-cat with white paws and underbelly; sharp green-blue eyes

Deputy: Owlwing- chocolate brown tom with lighter golden streaks across the back; amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Dustfur- dusty brown tom with lighter underbelly; green eyes

 _Apprentice: Sharppaw- mottled brown tom with long sharp claws; misty orange eyes_

Warriors:

Rainmist- pretty silver tabby she-cat with a white muzzle; soft blue eyes

Smokepelt- dark gray tom with bright green eyes

Whitepoppy- black she-cat with white flecks scattered on her back; amber eyes

Goldenpetal- sleek golden she-cat with darker spots; blue eye

 _Strongclaw- thin sleek calico with a orange then black tipped tail orange front paws and black back right leg and black rimed eye_

Apprentices:

Queens:

Elders:


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Hope u guys like this story! I won't work on it as much as my main series (Wings of Mist) but I'll try to update as soon as I can!**

 **CHAPTER 1**

* * *

HavenClan has gone into a dark age.

You see that scarred golden tabby she-cat? That's me, Sunbreeze.

My brother, Goldenstar, the former leader of HavenClan, mysteriously died about 10 moons ago, his body found crooked and broken at the edge of a cliff near our camp. His deputy became leader. Her name is Gleamingfur. Well, now, I guess it's Gleamingstar.

She said that he probably fell off the cliff and broke his back.

I don't believe her at all.

Since then, things have been... different. Her deputy is Darkslash, a bulky pure black tom with yellow eyes. He's more like her bodyguard.

Gleamingstar decides everything around here. Who eats what, who goes on patrol, and our names. Since I saved her life in a battle (I really regret it), she let me keep my name. But basically everyone else, she changed.

One thing you should know about Gleamingstar, is that she believes that the leader and only the leader should have control over everything. So she changed everyone's name (although she generally chose decent names..). Only Palefern, our medicine cat, got to keep our name, and I think it's because she didn't want to anger StarClan or something. Otherwise, she acts like a StarClan savior to the rest of the Clans, but deep down, everyone in the Clan knows she's a monster. Choosing our names just gives her more power over us, or rather, to show how much power she has.

Well, enough with the information, let's get on with the story.

* * *

I screech in pain as another bundle plops into the moss nest. Palefern, the medicine cat, licks off the covering, revealing another beautiful kit. I gently nudged him to his two sisters.

"They're all beautiful, Sunbreeze." Palefern said. I smile. "Thanks, Palefern. I wish I could name them, but it's not like that anymore."

Palefern nodded sadly.

"I'll go tell Graypelt I'm done." she said, and left the caved. As she left, I felt an old anger rise up in me as I thought of Gleamingstar, and my eyes hardened. "Well, I'm going to name them anyway." I murmured to myself. "Everyone else can call my kits by the names Gleamingstar gives them, but I'll call them by their real names."

I turned my head towards one of my kits, a golden brown she-cat with black paws. "You will be Honeykit."

Her sister, a gleaming silver-white with a pure white muzzle squeaked loudly. I purred and licked her tiny head. "You'll be Moonkit."

The tom was sniffing around the nest, stretching his head this way and that. His pelt was a reddish-brown, fading into black as it neared his belly. "And you, my little tom, will be Duskkit."

My mate, Graypelt, ran into the nursery, licking my cheek rapidly. His name used to be Stoneripple. Sometimes, I still call him that. He asked "Do you feel ok Sunbreeze? How many kits do we have? Are they strong? What about-" I stopped him with a flick of my tail, a purr of amusement rising in my throat. "Don't worry Stoneripple. I feel just fine, only tired, and it was worth it for our three kits." His eyes widened and he nuzzled me. " _Three_ kits?! Sunbreeze, that's wonderful! Let me see them!" I moved over a bit as he careened his neck over me, and he gasped softly as he saw our three sleeping kits. "Sunbreeze, they're beautiful. Too bad none of them have your pelt." I shrugged.

"Their names are Honeykit, Moonkit and Duskkit." He purred loudly. "I love them. I wish we can keep those names though..." My eyes gleamed. "Well, they'll just be our little secret then." He smiled and licked their little heads gently. They continued sleeping peacefully.

"I'll let you rest Sunbreeze. See you tomorrow." I nodded and licked his muzzle one last time before he turned around and padded out.

As soon as his footsteps faded, I suddenly felt wary and tired. I curled up around my kits, swinging my tail around them all to keep them close.

"My precious kits... I wish we were in a better clan than this. You all deserve so much better."

 **AWWWW they're so cute! I'll be back with chapter 2 as soon as I can!**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: hello... here's chapter 2**

 **5 moons later...**

 **CHAPTER 2**

* * *

 _Honeykit's POV_

I watched as a fiery orange gold tail flicked past me. I crouched down and sneaked, one paw at a time...

"GOTCHA!" I squeaked pouncing on the tail in triumph. I nipped at it and batted it around playfully. Duskkit came over and pounced on a paw, fast as lightning.

"Yes! See how good I am at sneaking!" He boasted. The cat groaned, and turned over. It was our mom, Sunbreeze. "Kits, go play somewhere else. I need some sleep."

"Warriors never sleep!" I said and leaped onto her back, clambering onto her neck. "Come on mum! You're a warrior right?" she curled up, tipping me off. I huffed and nudged my sister, Moonkit, who was lazily batting at a small piece of moss. She squeaked in annoyance and said "Whaaaaatttttt?" I snorted and swiped a paw out, catching the moss and grabbing it in my mouth. "Hey! I found it first!" Moonkit said in an angry voice, but her white eyes twinkled playfully. Well, her eyes are really just an extremely pale blue, but at times, it gleams a ghostly white. Duskkit had warm amber eyes, which shone golden at times. My eyes were dark green, which was why green is my favorite color.

"Catch me if you can!" I said, scooped up the moss in my mouth and scampered away. Little pawsteps told me she was giving chase. "I'm catching up!" she said, and I willed myself to go faster, whipping by the nests. Suddenly, another bundle of fur crashed into me, making the moss fly out of my mouth. Duskkit rushed by and picked it up, yowling in triumph. I purred and ran after him. Even though he was bigger than me (which is strange because he was born last), his legs weren't as long, and I got close enough to jump onto his back, pinning him down. Duskkit spit the moss at of his mouth."Hah! All bow down to Honeystar, leader of MossClan, the best Clan in the world!" I said, picking up the moss and sitting up proudly on Duskkit.

He squeezed out from under me and said "Then I'm Duskleap, deputy of MossClan!" Moonkit came over and squeaked "Well I'm Moonshine, medicine cat of MossClan!" I purred and replied "Moonshine, you need to take on an apprentice!" As soon as I said that, another kit came over. He had a pale brown pelt and golden eyes. Gleamingstar hadn't named us yet, but I like to call him Dustkit. He was the only kit of Whitefeather, and he was only 3 moons old."Hey I want to play!" he said. "Can I be the medicine cat apprentice?" I nodded, and he padded over to Moonkit.

The other two kits in the nursery who were half a moon older than us. They were batting at a raven feather. One of them had a mottled black and dark brown pelt and green eyes. I called him Murkykit, although he doesn't like it. Murkykit looked up with a friendly challenge in his eyes. "Well, _we're_ FeatherClan, the _actual_ best clan ever! I am Murkystar!" He picked up the feather in his teeth. His brother (whom I call Nightkit) was pure black with a white ring around his front left leg. He had piercing blue eyes. "And I am his loyal deputy, Nightflame!" I purred at their challenge.

"As leader of MossClan, we need to defend our borders from FeatherClan! ATTACK!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. We leaped at each other, pummeling fur with soft paws and screeching in mock pain. I faced off against Murkykit, dodging his clumsy attacks and swiping with sheathed claws. He suddenly dived at me, knocking me off my paws. "Surrender!" he said. I purred and said "Never!" I spun onto my paws, knocking him off. Shaking my pelt, I leaped.

I wasn't sure how long it was, but suddenly, there was a commotion outside. We stopped fighting and stared at the leafy curtain covering the entrance outside. Suddenly, there was screeches and the sound of fighting cats. I widened my eyes. "What's goin-"

The leaves exploded and 2 big unfamiliar cats rushed the nursery. I heard a yelp of pain and twisted around to see a scarred dark yellow tom swipe at my sister, knocking her down. "HEY!" I ran forward but suddenly I was whisked into the air. I yowled and twisted around, seeing a ginger pelt with white spots and cruel yellow eyes. I scratched the she-cat's face, swiping my claws in a wide arc. She dropped me with a pained yell, her muzzle pouring out blood from 4 bright scratches. She snarled at me, her ears pulled back and her sharp teeth bared. I whimpered and backed away. Duskkit was trying to distract the other cat, who kept swiping but missed.

Suddenly, two cats came in, their eyes blazing with fury. With immense relief, I saw my mother and the other queen, Whitefeather. They fought the two cats back, yowling with anger. Eventually, both of them turned tail and ran out. I noticed that my sister was still laying down, breathing heavily. "Moonkit? Are you ok?" She looked up with scared eyes. "I- I'm fine. I was just freaked out, is all." I sniffed all over her, searching for any injuries. There it was, four angry red claw marks across her pelt, bleeding freely.

"Moonkit!" I said in panic. "We have to get you to the medicine den!" She lifted her head up weakly and said in a shaky but brave voice "I'll- I'll be fine. At least you're ok. You really did something to that cat." Whitefeather saw Moonkit's injury and immediately picked her up and rushed to the den. For once, Moonkit didn't complain about being carried around (she was the first born, so she wants to be the strongest out of us).

As I watched them go through, Moonkit's words came back to me. _How did I manage to claw that hard?_ I lifted one of my paws and stared at it. The little claws peeked out of the fur, small and dull, definitely not sharp enough to cause such deep scratches. _It's nothing._ I thought firmly.

Murkykit was comforting his brother, who looked as if he saw the ghost of Tigerstar. Sunbreeze was licking Duskkit vigourisly, who was whining about how he was just fine.

I padded over to him when Sunbreeze checked outside for injured cats, whispering how I was able to scar the cat so deeply. He was as clueless as I was. "I don't know Honeykit. At least now I know not to ever get into a fight with you!" he purred. I felt my spirits lift up a little, but it still nagged at my mind.


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: meow. here is chap. 3 but before we continue I want to say thank you to MagaNerd, HeilBastet and Storms of Silver for reviewing! I really appreciate it!**

 **also I decided to change HavenClan to LightClan.**

 **ok here we go!**

 **CHAPTER 3**

* * *

 _Moonkit's POV_

I groaned slightly as I tried to move a couple inches. Instantly I regretted it, as slashes of pain from the claw marks shot up to my head, making me whimper. I couldn't see anything after Honeykit fretted over me. _I must've blacked out._ I thought. A paw gently spread a poultice over my injuries, cooling the pain and giving me some relief, although I still didn't open my eyes.

Dimly, as if in a dream, I heard my mother say something to another cat, but the words were so muffled, I could only make out a little.

"...will she be okay..." I heard. _I'm not dead am I?_ I couldn't help wondering, even though it was pretty clear I was still alive. I squeezed my eyes open a crack, saw blood pooling beside me, and sank into unconsciousness again.

* * *

 _My eyes flew open as a dark scene unfolded in front of me. Cats were fighting each other under a blood red sky with no stars._ What's happening? _I thought frantically and whipped around, trying to escape from the battle, but the bodies of cats pushed me back, surrounding me on all sides. Looking around for a gap between the claws and fur. A cat bowled another one over in front of me. Seizing my chance,_ _I pushed through the cats, yowling when stray claws connected with me. A_ _s I came into a small clearing, I saw that this is in the camp._ Are we getting attacked? By who? DarkClan? CloudClan? StoneClan? _I thought. But as I looked around,_ _I realized that the cats were all from HavenClan._ No. How could this happen? How could we turn against each other? _I wondered. I felt something prickling my fur and I looked up at the GleamingRock (I hate that name, why does a rock have to be named after the current leader?)._ _Standing over the battle with a sickly triumphant gaze was a pure white cat with silver speckles on her pelt and I realized that it was Gleamingstar. "No..." I said aloud, taking a step back._ Why would she do this? We have 3 rival Clans ad yet we're destroying ourselves.. Gleamingstar turned us against each other.. but why? _I wanted to wail aloud as I saw my kin getting slaughtered. Sunbreeze, Graypelt, Honeykit, Duskkit, Dustkit.. they're all dying._

 _Gleamingstar stared at me and I stared back with wide, terrified eyes. She let our a bloodcurling yowl and launched off of the rock, her glistening claws red with blood, headed straight for me-_

I gasped for breath and sat up fast as I was whipped back to reality. "Whoa Moonkit. You look as if you've seen a ghost!" I looked at the cat next to me. It was Palefern, the medicine cat. She reached out with a paw and gently urged me back into the nest. I was still breathing heavily. "Palefern! I've seen something terrible! There-" she shushed me with an urgent flick of her tail. "We can talk about it when you recover a little."

"But-" she gave me a stern stare, but as I stared back, I saw something flicker in those pale green eyes; fear.

A cat pushed through the entrance and I nearly let out a squeak of terror as I saw Gleamingstar looking down at me. "How is she?" she growled. "Moonkit needs to recover for at least a moon, and she has lost a lot of blood, but overall she is fine." Palefern said. The leader let out a grunt. I glared definitely at her, but she didn't seem to notice. Palefern suddenly let out a hacking cough, making her shiver violently. "Palefern? Are you ok?" I asked. She shakily stood up and nodded. "You ought to get something for that cough of yours. Wouldn't want to spread it." Gleamingstar said with narrowed dark eyes. Palefern replied "It's fine. I'm just getting old." I thought I saw something flicker in the leader's eyes, but it was gone before I could make sure.

"Well, you better get well soon because the Gathering is in a few days. Wouldn't want to not have you there right?" I wondered if I was the only one who could hear the disguised threat in her words.

Gleamingstar stared at me for a moment longer and turned around and left. Looking over, I saw that Palefern was shaking slightly. "Palefern?" she looked up and at me in alarm, as if she forgot I was there. "Oh! Sorry Moonkit I'm just.. tired. You are tired too yes? You should go to sleep." I opened my mouth to protest; the moon was barely up, but her eyes told me that she was troubled. I curled up into my nest, feeling lonely and cold without my siblings, and heard Palefern pad to the back of the cave and started sorting herbs. I suppressed a shiver when I thought I heard her muttering "She who is shining shall be controlling blood.."

 **so there we go! I tried to put a little more effort into this one the previous ones were a bit rushed..**

 **I'm also in need of OCs! mostly for DarkClan, CloudClan and StoneClan! to give me some ocs I would like for u to use this form:  
**

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Clan:**

 **Description:**

 **Rank:**

 **Age (optional):**

 **thx! and I'll see u in chap 4!**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: hello.(never know what to say in these things..)**

 **CHAPTER 4**

* * *

 _Honeykit's POV_

 **(also this is half a moon later they are almost six moons)**

The golden brown kit was padding around in a circle, wondering about Moonkit. The battle was half a moon ago, but Moonkit still needs to take it easy, probably until another moon as passed. _That means her apprentice ceremony will be delayed.._ Honeykit realized with a crushing feeling. She turned to Duskkit, who was still sleeping peacefully. He got out of the medicine den a night after the battle; Palefern needed to give him some thyme **(I think that's the herb..)** for his shock.

She couldn't take it anymore.

 _I need to see Moonkit._ she thought determinedly. Walking slowly, Honeykit creeped out for the nursery. The moon was still casting rays of eerie white light on the camp, but is was close to setting. _Better hurry before everyone wakes up._ Ever since the battle, Sunbreeze became a bit paranoid and restricted her kits to the nursery, at least, until they become apprentices. _So not fair.._ Honeykit thought. They still had half a moon to go!

Honeykit turned her thoughts back to Moonkit. _Maybe she'll want some food._ Honeykit thought. She missed sharing prey with Moonkit, and she barely ate anything after the battle; maybe a mouse here or there, but it felt so.. _weird_ eating without Moonkit, even with Duskkit with her. Taking a detour to the center of the clearing, she took a small finch from the pile and headed toward the den. The medicine den was all the way across the camp, and she entered quietly, her short whiskers quivering. She dropped the bird onto the ground.

"Moonkit?" she whispered into the dim light. A small silver head popped up from behind a nest, white eyes gleaming in the moonlight. "Honeykit?" she called out weakly. Honeykit let out a purr and ran forward, nuzzling Moonkit's muzzle with her own. "I'm glad you're ok." she said quietly. Moonkit's eyes glimmered as her nose smelled the bird. "is that finch?" she asked. Honeykit nodded and turned to pick up the bird. "I- just thought you would want to share; you said that you like finch. And besides, I didn't see you eat at all yesterday." Honeykit said. Moonkit nodded and bent down, taking an eager bite of the finch. Honeykit joined her, nibbling on the other side of it.

When they finished, it was almost dawn. Honeykit licked her sister once more on the ear and waved goodbye with her tail. "I'll visit soon! But I'd better get back before Sunbreeze finds out." she said as she slipped out and trotted back to the nursery. Settling silently next to Duskkit, she closed her eyes.

* * *

 ***time skip to a day before they become apprentices; Gathering***

"Please Sunbreeze! Can I come to the Gathering with you?" Honeykit mewed, gazing up at her mother with huge dark green eyes. The she-cat shook her head and licked the top of Honeykit's head. "When you become an apprentice you can come with me!" she pouted **(can cats even pout?)** and asked "Well when can I become an apprentice?" Sunbreeze's eyes twinkled with pride and she replied "Tomorrow!"

Honeykit's tail fluffed up with excitement. "really?! why can't it be today?! I'm big enough!" Duskkit's ears perked up and scampered over. "Yeah! We want to be apprentices now! Dustk- er, Dustpaw and Murkypaw are already apprentices for like, half a moon and they're barely bigger than us!" he squeaked. I nodded in agreement; our denmates left the nursery half a moon ago and we were honestly kind of lonely, just me and Duskkit. Sunbreeze's eyes widened in fear and shushed her kit with a wave of her tail. "Shhhhh! What if Gleamingstar heard you?" Duskkit blinked. "Sorry mom. I mean, Dirtpaw and Splotchpaw are already apprentices! So why can't we be ones too?" Sunbreeze gazed down at the both of them with a loving look. "Trust me, if I could change that I would. But.. I can't. No-one can." Honeykit tilted her head. _Why does mum sound so sad?_ After all, Sunbreeze was never really the moping type. She glanced up at the GleamingRock, and saw Gleamingstar come out of her den and climb up it. Honeykit shrank down a little when she saw the anger in the leader's eyes.

"EVERYONE GATHER UNDER THE ROCK FOR A CLAN MEETING! _NOW!_ " she yowled. Sunbreeze's eyes flashed uncertainly and she started to usher Honeykit and Duskkit back into the nursery when Gleamingstar stared at them with cold fury. "I said _everyone._ " she snarled. Palefern came out of her den and Moonkit limped out slowly.

When the last of the cats were gathered, Gleamingstar raked her cold gaze over everyone, although Honeykit thought that she lingered on them and Sunbreeze a moment longer before addressing the Clan.

"Cats of LightClan. I have some dire news to make." she paused. "My loyal deputy, Darkslash is dead!" Gasps rang out around the clearing. Gleamingstar waved her tail impatiently for silence.

"His body was found in our territory, with no scents of other cats around or on him. Which means- _someone in this camp has murdered him!_ " This time, there were no sounds. Just dead silence. Sunbreeze flattened her ears. Honeykit barely noticed, pushing closer against her brother under Gleamingstar's glare.

"I have evidence to believe that _Sunbreeze_ has killed him!" Honeykit couldn't resist; she let out a yowl of outrage. Sunbreeze shushed her with her tail.

"What evidence? Where's his body?" Sunbreeze said bravely. Gleamingstar glared at her and replied in a deadly calm voice, "I found your fur in between his claws!"

"NO!" Honeykit and Duskkit yowled in unison. "You don't know what you're talking about!" Honeykit said, her short fur fluffed up in anger. More yowls rang around the clearing.

"Sunbreeze is an honorable warrior!"

"She would never do that!"

"Her brother was one of the best leaders we've had!" Gleamingstar hissed at the words but couldn't pinpoint the speaker.

"Darkslash was-"

" _SILENCE!"_ Gleamingstar shrieked. The cats voices died down.

"I found her fur between his claws," she repeated with a steely voice, "And that is enough evidence for me. Sunbreeze, you are hereby exiled!"

 **Yay for cliffhangers right?**

 **Well I hope u guys enjoyed this plz be sure to leave OCs in ur reviews or PM me!**


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: I apologize for the long wait but I hope that u enjoy this one.. also keep leaving ocs cuz they help!**

 **CHAPTER 5**

* * *

 _Duskkit's POV_ (I know finally right?)

"Sunbreeze, you are hereby exiled!"

He wanted to wail aloud when he heard those words. _Not my mum!_ Honeykit's short pelt was spiked up in anger, but he could see that horror in her eyes. Gleamingstar glared down at the family.

"Leave now, and I shall leave your kits in peace." Honeykit let out a whimper and nuzzled closer to her mum, and Duskkit joined in, breathing in his mother's sweet scent. "Mum, don't go." he said softly. Sunbreeze ran her tail over him. Moonkit limped over and buried her face inside Sunbreeze's fluffy fur. She snarled up at the leader, saying "Leave my kits out of this. They've done nothing to you." she looked down at her terrified kits, and her eyes softened. She nuzzled them back.

"Moonkit, Honeykit, Duskkit. I'm so proud of you." she murmured. "Promise me that you will not be influenced by Gleamingstar, and that you will be strong warriors."

"We will mum." Honeykit said in a muffled voice. At last, Sunbreeze slowly uncurled from their embrace, giving one last defiant look at the triumphant leader above, then turned around and vanished through the tunnel. Duskkit felt a gaping hole in his heart. _Will I ever see her again?_ he wondered. He looked down, tears pricking at the edges of his golden amber eyes. No one spoke as Gleamingstar whipped her head around to look at every cat. "Dismissed." she said, a hiss to her words. Instantly, like a bird taking flight, the Clan dispersed into small groups, talking to each other frantically in hushed voices. The three kits stayed where they were, huddled in their own little group. Moonkit was shaking violently, her pale eyes filled with tears. Duskkit felt hurt pierce his pelt when he saw Honeykit's crushed look; she was the natural leader among them. He felt a familiar pelt brush his, and he looked up to see his father Graypelt. He also looked sad. "It's ok, Duskkit. We'll- we'll fight through this. Together." But the words sounded hollow, as if he didn't believe in it himself. Moonkit snapped, standing up with fury.

" _No!_ Nothing will ever be the same again! How are we supposed to-" Graypelt shushed her with a lick to the face. She backed down, growling. "I know Moonkit, but we still have each other." he mewed. _Poor Moonkit. And she won't be a apprentice until another half moon, without us._ Duskkit realized. Graypelt got up and went to talk with the other warriors. Palefern walked over and nudged Moonkit. Duskkit winced as she got up and twisted around, revealing 4 scars down on of her sides. She seemed to notice him staring, because she fluffed up her fur, hiding her injuries. As she and the medicine cat walked back to the medicine den, Duskkit heard her say, "Why do I still have to stay in here? They've healed right?" Palefern hesitated and replied "Well, Moonkit.. It's still hasn't been that long since the scars healed. We want to make sure you don't open it again." Moonkit scoffed, but went into the den. Duskkit turnd to see Honeykit glaring at Gleamingstar.

"We'll find each other again." Duskkit murmured. Honeykit whipped her head around, staring into his eyes with a sad look.

"I hope so."

* * *

 _Sunset..._

Duskkit picked gloomily at his mouse. He wasn't hungry after what happened. Honeykit nuzzled him. "Come on Duskkit. You heard Sunbreeze. We'll be the best warriors ever!" He rolled his eyes. "Yeah right. You're the one who fought back during the battle with BoulderClan."

Gleamingstar sat calmly on the rock as the Clan gathered around her. "LightClan, We are here to here my words for the new deputy." she said in a grave voice. "Although no cat here will ever replace Darkslash, I have to choose a cat anyway. The new deputy will be Coldheart." Every cat turned to look at a big light gray tom with white stripes and icey blue eyes. He gazed calmly at the GleamingRock as the Clan cheered his name. "Coldheart Coldheart Coldheart!" The Clan yowled. Honeykit snorted. "Of course Gleaming star would choose one of the fox-hearts in this Clan that's loyal to her." Duskkit felt sick as Coldheart's cold gaze **(haha get it?)** seemed to bore into him.

* * *

 _The next day..._

"Oh your fur is all messed up!" Whitefeather fretted. She began licking Duskkit's fur furiously. He took a step back. "I can groom my own fur!" he spat, twisting around and beginning to lick his side. Honeykit was grooming her tail, smoothing out a tangled part near the end. Her fur shone golden in the light. Her eyes were green slits and she went on to groom her face. Whitefeather came over and began smoothing her back. She hissed and glared up at the warrior, who decided to stay in the nursery a bit longer even though her kits were apprentices. Whitefeather gave her a stern glare and resumed grooming.

Finally, Duskkit's fluffy fur was smooth, and Honeykit's was sleek. Just as Whitefeather stepped back to look at them, a commanding yowl echoed through the clearing.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the GleamingRock for a Clan meeting!" Duskkit jumped in delight and ran out, with Honeykit walking more slowly and dignified. She rolled her eyes at him. "Toms." she muttered.

"Come on sis! Today's an important day! Be more excited!" he said. _If only Moonkit were here too.._ As soon as he thought that, Moonkit walked out of Palefern's den, her fur shining. She walked confidently to her siblings. "I'm becoming an apprentice too." she said. Honeykit blinked in surprise. "But aren't you-"

"I'll be fine as long as I take in easy for the next half moon." Moonkit reassured them.

"Ok.." Duskkit said uncertainly, and went to join Honeykit at the base of the rock.

She looked down at them with an unfathomable expression. She flicked her tail at Duskkit. "Come forward." she said.

Duskkit padded forward with excitement in his eyes. "This kit has reached the age of six moons, and it's time for him to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you become a warrior, you shall be known as-"

"Wait." Duskkit said bravely. She shut her mouth and glared at him. "What?"

"I wish to choose the name that my mother gave me, Duskpaw." he said, loud enough for the whole Clan to hear. Honeykit padded beside him and said "I shall be Honeypaw." Moonkit joined them and said, "And I will be Moonpaw." Gleamingstar stared at them with disbelief in her eyes, but she curled her lips and snarled, "Fine. Have it your way."

"From this day forward, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be Duskpaw." she said. "Your mentor will be Streamblaze."

"I hope that she will pass her skills onto you. Streamblaze **,** you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Stormcloud, and you have shown yourself to be diligent and strong. You will be the mentor of Duskpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him." He padded forward and touched noses with his new mentor, his excitement quivering his fur. Gleamingstar gave Moonpaw Leafflight as a mentor, and Honeypaw got Larkwind.

"Duskpaw, Moonpaw, Honeypaw! Duskpaw, Moonpaw, Honeypaw!" The Clan cheered. Gleamingstar whipped around and retreated into her den, her neck fur slightly bristling.

"What are we doing today Streamblaze?" Duskpaw asked the warrior as he padded with her to the rock tunnel covered with long, thin branches with slender leaves. It came from the tree leaning on the overhang. With a pang of sadness, Duskpaw remembered batting the leaves with Sunbreeze and his littermates. He pushed the memory away just as the tortoiseshell she-cat looked at him from the corner of her eye and said "We're going to explore the territory and see where the boundaries are." Duskpaw puffed. _Just what every apprentice gets to do on their first day.._ At least, that's what he was thinking until Streamblaze added, "Then we'll try out some stalking and maybe battle techniques if we have time."

Duskpaw's eyes widened. "Really?! Isn't it a bit early?" she purred in amusement. "I think you can manage. I want my first apprentice to be strong." he eagerly followed his new mentor as she ducked under the leaves and into the forest.

The leaves created a dappled pattern on the soft ground, their green light making it look like they were underwater. Duskpaw looked around, memorizing his territory. _Who knows, maybe one day I'll be leader..._

"Duskpaw! Keep up! we're heading to BoulderClan's border first." Streamblaze called behind her. Duskpaw snapped out of his daydreaming and scampered faster to match his mentor's pace.

As they weaved through the birch trees, Duskpaw became aware of a gradually strong smell coming from the direction they're going. It smelled of earth and rocks, of mountains, but with a raw tinge that made it unpleasant. When they came to where the grass gave way to rocks and dirt, and the sunlight was blinding, Duskpaw recoiled at the scents coming on their side of the border. There was a couple of large rocks which was covered with the scent. He wrinkled his nose and asked "Is that the border?" Streamblaze nodded and looked amused as Duskpaw's reaction. "If you think this smells bad, wait until we go to the DarkClan border." Duskpaw groaned. "I can't wait." Streamblaze suddenly swiveled her ears towards the border.

"What? What is it?" Duskpaw asked. Streamblaze just shrugged. "Just some strong scent. It's probabl-" A yowl ripped the still air. The two cats froze. A split second later, five blurs of fur came out from behind the boulders and surrounded them. Duskpaw pulled back his ears and hissed. When their ambushers slowed down, they were completely surrounded. Streamblaze hissed and swiped a paw at the nearest one, who ducked and laughed at her. "We're going to take our land back!" one of them growled. Duskpaw retorted "This was never your land to begin with!" They merely snickered at the young cat. Duskpaw noticed that the cats were painfully thin, their fur thin and matted, even though greenleaf hasn't quite ended yet.

"With you two as hostages, Gleamingstar will _have_ to give us some territory!" a small ginger cat said. Streamblaze stood over Duskpaw and said "Lay a claw on us and we'll rip your tails off!" Despite the threats, they moved closer and closer... As soon as one got a bit closer than the others, Streamblaze whirled around and bowled him over, opening a gap between the cats. The tom yowled in fury and unsheathed his claws, flexing them for a blow.

" _Duskpaw, get out of here!_ " his mentor shrieked. Duskpaw leaped out of the circle and raced for the trees. He heard cries of anger and footsteps coming towards him. "We can't let him escape!" a gray she-cat yowled to her Clanmates. Duskpaw propelled his paws faster, dodging branches and leaping over logs. He heard their voices get fainter and fainter. _I've lost them!_ he thought in triumph, when suddenly, a blur of white fur cut in front of him and knocked him down. Before Duspaw could recover, he felt sharp claws at his throat.

"Gotcha." said a horribly familiar slithery feminine voice in his ear.

 **Well this took about three months... again, so srry for not being active D: I'm on fall break so I'll try my best on updates!**

 **also, for OCs, i'd like them to generally fit the descriptions corresponding to their clan below. if they don't, I'll either leave them (cuz there's always a few oddballs) or ask for ur permission to change them a bit:**

 **LightClan- light-colored cats mostly; not that bulky**

 **CloudClan- lean and fast; earthy colors (brown, black, gray, off-white, etc.)**

 **StoneClan- strong cats with strong hind legs (or something like that). mostly stony colors**

 **DarkClan- dark colored cats, good at sneaking**

 **thx and i'll see u at chap.6!**


End file.
